


In Which Sigyn Meets Midgardian Merchandise

by Maker_of_Rune_Vests



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence-Pre-Thor Ragnarok (2017), F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Short One Shot, they're looking for Odin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maker_of_Rune_Vests/pseuds/Maker_of_Rune_Vests
Summary: Written three years ago for smol-overlord.tumblr.com, who asked me to write a fic about "Loki x Sigyn, discovering/trying to figure out midgardian technology."
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	In Which Sigyn Meets Midgardian Merchandise

“Sigyn,” Loki whispered, pulling her behind the nearest of them, “you cannot caress vehicles.”

Sigyn nodded. “As you say,” she agreed, keeping her voice quiet. “I think it a pity nobody pets them, though. The one I petted became warm and rumbled when I did.”  
  
Loki’s mouth twitched, remembering the driver’s face when he had seen a young woman in a long yellow frock start petting the hood of the vehicle he was starting. “They aren’t sentient, my love,” he said, managing not to laugh. “Come, we must continue seeking him.”

He gave her his arm, and they walked toward a large store with inflated black cats and pumpkins in the windows; a place where a man with one eye was bruited to buy bread and cheese.

Sigyn waved at a waving inflated ghost before he could stop her. “Also not sentient,” he said wryly.  
  
Inside were too many lights and too many Midgardians, and far too many cheap items. And then there were the elevators.

Loki reached to close the door, but it shut them in of its own will, powerfully sliding.

A white room with no way out…his cell, in Asgard’s dungeon….

“Loki?” Sigyn said softly, slipping her hand into his. He looked at their hands and then at her, and knew that this was simply an elevator.

The door opened and Loki walked out, feeling as if the floor were still going up, past a realistic mannequin with an outstretched hand, its arm holding a rhinestoned purse.

A moment later, he realized–-bother. He looked back to see Sigyn shaking hands with the inanimate model. 


End file.
